bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Race Event
thumb|Race Event description Race Event is an event released in Version 7.0 in BTD6. Players can compete with other players around the world to pass all rounds as fast as possible on a predefined map with a specific set of other rules. In addition to this is a new function exclusive to this mode unofficially named "Bloon Rusher", in which the next wave of bloons from the next round can be immediately sent to quicken the pace of completing all forementioned rounds. To prevent unfair records that do not involve strategy (in particular spamming in Super Monkey Storm to win very fast), Powers are disabled for all Race Events. Players can play the event once every 4 hours within the 7-day period. This can be sped up for 100. The player will gain higher ranks when they beat the map faster. Players who end up on a certain rank at the end of the 7-day period will earn specific rewards. Race Event Challenge History Typical Race Events will use the below format to display the Nth event, available towers/heroes, the map played alongside respective difficulty modifiers (Easy, Medium, or Hard alongside one of the following Submodes: Standard, Reverse Mode, Alternate Bloons Rounds, Double HP MOABs), and certain special Advanced Challenge modifiers (i.e. No Lives Lost, No Monkey Knowledge, No Selling). Race Events automatically have Apopalypse rules by default, alongside any additional any special submode. Race Events automatically disable Continues and Powers (though the player may reattempt the Race Event after a single 100 payment or 4 hours wait time). Typical Race Event format may be displayed below: *'Event X "Challenge Name" (Map, Difficulty, Standard / Sub-Mode)' – Selectable Hero / Hero, Dart Monkey (infinite / up to X), Boomerang Monkey (infinite / up to X), Bomb Shooter (infinite / up to X), Tack Shooter (infinite / up to X), Ice Monkey (infinite / up to X), Glue Gunner (infinite / up to X), Sniper Monkey (infinite / up to X), Monkey Sub (infinite / up to X), Monkey Buccaneer (infinite / up to X), Monkey Ace (infinite / up to X), Heli Pilot (infinite / up to X), Mortar Monkey (infinite / up to X), Wizard Monkey (infinite / up to X), Super Monkey (infinite / up to X), Ninja Monkey (infinite / up to X), Alchemist (infinite / up to X), Druid (infinite / up to X), Banana Farm (infinite / up to X), Spike Factory (infinite / up to X), Monkey Village (infinite / up to X). Survive Rounds TBA1-TBA2. Maximum of X towers/heroes on the map at once. Lasts for W days, from Xth/(X + 1)th December to Yth/(Y + 1)th December 2018. Unless clearly stated and specified, the following rules apply to all race logs: *Easy is from Rounds 1 to 40 with 200 Lives *Medium is from Rounds 1 to 60 with 150 Lives *Hard is from Rounds 1 to 80 with 100 Lives *Starting cash is always $650 (or doubled with Double Cash) *Monkey Knowledge and Selling is enabled *As many of available towers can be bought, unless specified: *: Max. x'' Towers or Heroes at a time means, that a sum of a number of Towers and a number of Heroes in a particular Race Event can't be higher than ''x at any given moment. *: No more than x'' of any Tower and Hero type means, that you can only put ''x of every Tower and Hero available in a particular Race Event at any given moment. One example usage may appear like this: *'Event 9 "Po-Tay-Toes!" (Logs, Medium, Standard)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-80. Maximum of 2 towers/heroes on the map at once. Lasts for 3 days, from 24th/25th January 2019 to 27th/28th January 2019. The list of Race Events that have been hosted by Ninja Kiwi are as follows: *'Event 1 "First!" (Town Center, Medium, Standard)' – Quincy, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Lasts for 7 days, from 12th/13th December to 19th/20th December 2018. *'Event 2 "Primary Qualifiers" (Monkey Meadow, Medium, No Monkey Knowledge)' – Striker Jones, all Primary Monkeys. Lasts for 3 days, from 20th/21th December to 23th/24th December 2018. *'Event 3 "Red, White and Green" (Alpine, Medium, Standard)' – Obyn Greenfoot, Ice Monkeys, Monkey Aces, Ninja Monkeys, Druids. Lasts for 3 days, from 24th/25th December to 27th/28st December 2018. *'Event 4 "Hardy Racers" (Streambed, Hard, Standard)' – Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Lasts for 3 days, from 27th/28th December to 30th/31st December 2018. *'Event 5 "HNY" (Tree Stump, Medium, Standard, No Lives Lost)' – Selectable Hero, Any tower except Wizard Monkey. Lasts for 3 days, from 1st/2nd January 2019 to 3th/4th January 2019. *'Event 6 "Military Qualifiers" (Cracked, Medium, Standard, No Monkey Knowledge)' – Captain Churchill, all Military Monkeys. Lasts for 3 days, from 4st/5nd January 2019 to 7th/8th January 2019. *'Event 7 "Sharp Turns" (In the Loop, Hard, Standard)' – Quincy, Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Monkey Sub, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Spike Factory. Lasts for 3 days, from 10th/11th January 2019 to 13th/14th January 2019. *'Event 8 "A Good Alternative" (Monkey Meadow, Easy, Alternate Bloons Rounds)' – Ezili, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Heli Pilot, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-56. Lasts for 3 days, from 17th/18th January 2019 to 20th/21th January 2019. *'Event 9 "Po-Tay-Toes!" (Logs, Medium, Standard)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-80. Maximum of 2 towers/heroes on the map at once. Lasts for 3 days, from 24th/25th January 2019 to 27th/28th January 2019. *'Event 10 "Burning Rubber" (KartsNDarts, Hard)' – Gwendolin, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Monkey Buccaneer, Mortar Monkey, Wizard Monkey, Spike Factory. Survive Rounds 3-80. 2 of each tower. Lasts for 3 days, from 7th/8th February 2019 to 10th/11th February 2019. *'Event 11 "Let It Go" (Frozen Over, Hard)' – Striker Jones, Dart Monkey, Bomb Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Heli Pilot, Wizard Monkey. Survive Rounds 3-80. Lasts for 4 days, from 14th/15th February 2019 to 17th/18th February 2019. *'Event 12 "Monkeying Around on the Moon" (Moon Landing, Easy)' – Selected Hero, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Ace, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey. Survive Rounds 1-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 21st/22nd February 2019 to 25th/26th February 2019. *'Event 13 "An Easy CHIMPS Race" (Four Circles, CHIMPS)' – Selected Hero, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey,, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Alchemist, Druid, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 6-60. Lasts for 4 days, from 28th Feb/1st March 2019 to 4th/5th March 2019. *'Event 14 "Do You Need a Hug?" (Pat's Pond, Reverse)' – Pat Fusty, Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Tack Shooter, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Sub, Monkey Buccaneer, Heli Pilot, Mortar Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Banana Farm, Spike Factory, Monkey Village. Survive Rounds 1-80. Lasts for 4 days, from 7th/8th March 2019 to 11th/12th March 2019. Rewards *1st Prize: 1000, 50 Trophies, 1 Monkey Boost, one 0-5-0 Heli Pilot *2nd Prize: 750, 40 Trophies, 1 Super Monkey Storm, one 4-0-0 Wizard *3rd Prize: 500, 30 Trophies, 1 Cash Drop, one 4-0-0 Spike Factory *Top 1%: 400, 25 Trophies, one 3-0-0 Druid *Top 10%: 300, 20 Trophies, one 2-0-0 Banana Farm *Top 25%: 200, 15 Trophies, one 2-0-0 Sniper Monkey *Top 50%: 100, 10 Trophies, one 0-1-0 Bomb Shooter *Top 75%: 50, 5 Trophies, one 0-0-0 Dart Monkey *Below 75%: No reward Gallery Race Event Menu.png|Race Event on the Main Menu Race First Ever.png|Week 1's Race Event Race Speeding.png|Race Event with "Bloon Rusher" button pressed number of times. Race Lose.png|Losing a Race Event Race Timer.png|Race Event cooldown before new free race Race Leaderboard Rewards.png|Race Leaderboard rewards Leaderboard Race Event.png|Leaderboard Available Race.png|Race Event on Notices Trivia *In Version 7.0, the event was removed within the first few hours due to iPhone X, iPhone XS, iPhone XR and other widescreen devices users exploiting the use of Powers when other mobile device models cannot access Powers. The Race Event was re-released on Version 7.1 after the maintenence fixes. *Increased lag via Bluestacks app or a lower-end device lowers the speed of the game, making it easier to buy-and-resell fast, thus indirectly improving the race time. It is unlikely that this was ever intended.